


Come closer and touch

by purplefox



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, ShukitaWeek2019, Thicc dick Yusuke, Thiic dick Yusuke, Top Yusuke, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita week 2019 Afterdark Day 1 Distance and ComfortAkira likes working his boyfriend up. He wants him to watch, he wants him to come over and take
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575691
Kudos: 65





	Come closer and touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Late as hell but I said the year won't end without the afterdark

For Yusuke, Akira was being a horrible tease. He had no idea where Akira had come up with this idea but it was hard to follow through. They had so many things to do in their daily lives. The times that they were together should mean that they were allowed to touch each other.

He had never thought that he would be craving a touch like this. A taste or at least something. Akira’s instruction to watch. It was almost cruel. Yusuke had to shift where he sat as he watched Akira. so sensual. He was grace and seduction. How close the Joker lingered in his movements.

He had to endure Akira’s smile before he slipped his pants off. He had to endure Akira touching his skin slowly. He knew Yusuke too well because the movements he did were the things that Yusuke wanted to do. How Akira made him need and want. It was almost cruel. It made him hungry.

In an artistic way he wanted Akira. He wanted to capture every part of him. Focus and take apart what made him Akira. in the erotic sense, Yusuke wanted him.

He loved to hold Akira down even if it was for just a moment. Litter his neck with kisses drag his hands down his body. Kiss him until he was flushed. Touch him as his body reacted and he watched Yusuke with an intense gaze.

And Akira had said to look and not touch. Yusuke sighed as he rubbed his hand around his thigh. Akira made him need so painfully. All he could think about was the skin being slowly revealed. The way that Akira’s eyes would lock on his.

The mischief deep in Joker’s eyes. He had fallen for a true trickster at heart and he would not have it any other way. Although this play was making things a little hot and tense for him. Yusuke had to adjust himself before the pinch became unbearable. Akira knew what he liked and he used that knowledge.

Akira knew how to put on a show. Something tasteful for him. He knew what Yusuke liked and he knew how he felt. He knew and he showed how he recalled brushing touches and the lingering ones.

“Are you watching Yusuke?” Akira laughed as he turned onto his side. Yusuke was treated to the display of his back before he looked over his shoulder. The twinkle in his gaze was charming and a tease at the same time. “You have to stay there. This is going to be fun.”

“For who exactly is this going to be fun for?” Yusuke’s eyes travelled to the small packet that lay so casually by Akira’s side. “This is more of a dish that one can only eat with their eyes no matter how loudly one’s stomach rumbles.” He watched the way Akira stroked his own stomach before he lingered just under his chest the way that Yusuke did to him. “Right now.” Yusuke murmured as Akira’s fingers covered his nipples “I ache.”

“And I.” Akira gasped as his fingers twisted and pinched. “I burn.” He grinned. “It’s nice.”

X

He burned, he was burning up under Yusuke’s gaze and it just felt so nice. Akira kept Yusuke in his vision as he slipped onto his side. He had been Yusuke’s model before and he had watched Yusuke draw others before. The gaze that he had right now; absolutely nothing compared to that.

He was being eaten alive by Yusuke’s gaze and it only made him more excited. To be watched only when they both wanted to touch. Akira craved Yusuke’s hands and the hard grip he usually used. He wanted more than eyes but this sort of denial was good too.

He rolled back onto his back as his cock throbbed. He was ignoring it in favour of teasing Yusuke but these things were a double-edged sword. He was leaking so strongly against his own stomach it was almost painful.

Yusuke’s eyes were sliding down his body and all Akira could do was pant as he teased. He could tell how frustrated Yusuke was with the distance between them. Yusuke’s cock kept drawing his gaze. He was already so temptingly hard. Just looking at the print reminded Akira of everything.

How big it was, how he struggled to take it. How much it stretched him. Akira’s fingers stroked down to his hips as he recalled everything. How deep Yusuke went, how hot he felt in Akira’s hand.

Some things were not even about touch. Akira loved Yusuke’s face. The change in his eyes the more into it he got. The sounds he made and the things he did that Akira always wondered if Yusuke understood that he was doing them. He got so into it he always messed Akira up to the point he felt as though he would die-

“You.” Yusuke said softly and Akira’s fingers froze where they had been creeping towards his strained cock. “You’re enjoying this so much but don’t you think you’re enjoying this a little too much?” That expression there. That was exactly what Akira had been craving to see. “I don’t think it’s fair when I can’t comfort myself.”

“I was just preparing.” Akira laughed as he spread his legs. That was enough to draw a tortured hiss from Yusuke. “Wait I did that already.” He sighed as he reached to the head of the plug. His breath hitched with the first tug and his cock throbbed and leaked. The second tug slid it out but Akira rolled his hips before he sank it back inside. “You’re so far Yusuke.”

“You placed me here.” Yusuke hissed as he leaned forward. “You’re a horrible tease Akira.”

“I was just thinking that I’d help my boyfriend out.” Akira’s voice trembled when he pulled the plug out again. “I mean.” He sighed softly. “You’re always talking about what you need for motivation and I just wanted to help Yusuke.” His voice trembled as he pulled the toy further out. When he rolled his hips again and sank the toy back in his thighs trembled. “Feeling inspired?”

“The things that I may paint after having to experience this.” Yusuke slowly stood up and Akira grinned to himself. “Will be tinged at the edges with frustration.” His shirt was neatly placed aside. His pants too but it was the controlled way that he did that. Just seeing that made Akira throb in need because he had finally coaxed Fox out enough to play. Yusuke walked naked to the foot of the bed before he kneeled and leaned over Akira. just a brush of his skin made Akira hot. “I found the chair too far.”

“I think it was too far too.” Akira murmured as he tried to wrap his arms around Yusuke. He found himself brushed aside and before he could complain too much, he felt Yusuke’s hand brush his aside. “Now you’re just being mean.” He gasped when he felt Yusuke’s fingers slide up his cock. “Tease.”

“I think you should self reflect.” Yusuke murmured before he lowered his ehad. Akira couldn’t reflect on anything beyond making sure he did not buck his hips too hard. The slow way that Yusuke slid his mouth down his cock. The heat and the tease in the flick of his tongue. He had to fight not to move too much and he had to wrestle his self-control so he did not simply gaze up.

Then his vision whitened when he felt the tug of the toy. Akira whimpered at the tug and sighed as his legs trembled. Yusuke’s soft laugh travelled down his cock and up his spine before he boyfriend settled properly between his legs. The licks were not torture; they were strategic. When Yusuke pulled off wetly, Akira’s cock slapped against his stomach as he fought for breath.

“That’s not nice.” He gasped as he fought his body to stay still. “You were so far away and I needed you.” His body twitched as Yusuke pulled the plug once more. His body fought to hold onto it but Yusuke twisted and pulled until Akira bit his lip and arched as he fought back his orgasm. The plug slid from him and he did not even have a moment to breath before Yusuke’s fingers replaced the toy. “Now you take away what I was comforting myself with.” He teased as his fingers gripped the sheets. “How much will you bully me?”

“Replicas.” Yusuke flicked the plug away before he moved over Akira. He hitched his legs over Yusuke’s waist as his boyfriend rubbed against him. The heat, the thickness. Yusuke spoke the truth. The toy was a pleasant tease, a nice stretch. What Yusuke had was the real deal. “Replicas can’t compare to the true creations.” His whisper into Akira’s ear made his body throb and his legs twitch. “Am I wrong? Joker.”

“Just hurry.” Akira groaned as he wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s back. He heard the sound of the lube bottle opening and he sighed impatiently. At least until Yusuke pushed against him and then his hands were caging him. “Yes.” He groaned at the first thrust. Not even halfway in but the stretch made his body tense up. Every time was like the first. And Akira loved that so much. _“Hah.”_ God was his boyfriend blessed. _“Yusuke.”_

“You’re a terrible tease.” Yusuke gritted as he pulled bac a bit. Akira tried to pull him back but Yusuke’s hands slid down so they could tilt Akira and yes he was here for that. His body trembled and sweat broke over his body at the next thrust. “But only times like this do I think you’re truly looking at me and mine.” His gaze was intense and focused as he stared down where their bodies was connected. “I’ve caught you Joker.”

“I was-“ So deep. So big. “Waiting. Always Yusuke.” Akira panted as Yusuke pressed them down and then back. His boyfriend was losing control. It was in his thrusts and his eyes. Akira was so gone over this look. “Always needed you.” He had never known how much he had been looking for this until he had found Yusuke. His boyfriend spared a moment to flick his sweat dampened hair back, so intense and sexy. Akira’s body tensed up and Yusuke hissed long and low. So sexy.

“Beautiful Joker.” Yusuke hissed before he pressed forward. All the way in.

“Fuck.” Akira gasped as he dragged Yusuke down. His boyfriend was face to face with him but Akira could barely focus on that. He nipped Yusuke’s lips even as his body trembled. “So big.” He trembled. His body was on the edge.

“That is how it is.” Yusuke’s whispered before he kissed him made Akira’s heart flip. He held Yusuke’s face in a tight grip as his boyfriend kissed him. It went on until they were both panting. Only then did he allow Yusuke to pull away. Sweat dripped down his boyfriend’s body and it only made him look sexier. What a beast his fox was. He was never going to get enough of this and better yet. He was never going to get away.

“Yusuke.” Akira let his hand wrap around himself. Yusuke’s gaze moved to where his hand was and he had to bite back a smile at the way Yusuke looked at his hand. “You’re beautiful.” He had to fight to get the words out.

“So are you. So are we.” Yusuke slowly lifted his leg until he got the angle he wanted. Akira keened at the first thrust and gasped at the second. Telling Yusuke about his gymnast past, even now it felt as though Yusuke needed to feel for himself what Akira’s body could do. “Beautiful.” Yusuke’s harsh whisper was what Akira heard before the last thrust made his gaze whiten as he came.

X

“He’s still sleeping.” Morgana placed a paw on Akira’s face so Yusuke nudged that paw away. “You tired him out.”

“It was a joint effort.” Yusuke admitted as he stroked the curly strands of Akira’s hair. “He had a lot on his mind.” Akira’s face was so relaxed as he slept. The closer the days got to the end of parole the more nervous he got. He didn’t say anything but Yusuke could tell. “You have nothing to worry about.” He pressed a kiss to Akira’s hair before he tugged him into his arms. Morgana curled above the pillow and Yusuke tugged the sheet over them. “No matter how long I’ll chase after you Joker.”


End file.
